For better or better til death do us part!
by dY-gurL
Summary: COMPLETE! Well, hi, I’m Hermione Gran – woops Malfoy. Man, it’s gonna take some time to get used to it… Confused? Well it all began… hm… Let me think… [please read and review...]
1. how it all began

Disclaimer- I own nothing and blablabla

Author's Note- I just got the itch to write this story and I started writing it……… Here's the first chapter! Hope 

you like it!=) 

Well, hi, I'm Hermione Gran – woops Malfoy. Man, it's gonna take some time to get used to it… Confused? Well it all began… hm… Let me think…

It all began in my seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted, ruthless and overconfident Prince of Slytherin and myself became Head Boy and Girl.

Slytherin and Gryffindor? Allies? Friends? Far from that. But I guess Professor Dumbledore did it all for good. What did he call it again? …Inter-house relationship. And the two houses that sure needed it were Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

I still recall how unfair I thought it was though deep down, I knew that it was _all for good_.

"That's so unfair!" I whined at Harry and Ron, my two best friends. "Is fate really _that_ cruel? It must be some sort of dream, uh, more like some sort of nightmare and I'm soon gonna wake up. Malfoy and I as cronies? _No_ way!"

Harry and Ron looked at me with that hey-we're-so-sorry-for-you-Mione as if they didn't dare to talk to me. And I approve their decision. Never try to soothe me when I'm in a bad mood.

"I mean, all that stupid… _brat_ with nothing inside his blonde head, does is torture me. He literally drives me crazy and I will _never, ever _be friendly towards him no matter how much the Headmaster insists. Why did he have to appoint _him_ as Head Boy anyway? Dumbledore knows that his father was a Death Eater and that he will surely follow the path his father has taken –"

"Well his father is dead Mione and…" Ron said with a small voice.

I turned a how-did-you-dare-interrupt-me glare upon Ron who immediately shut up. "That doesn't mean bleachie-blondie isn't going to want revenge for his father. Why _did_ this have to fall on me?" And then I had the stupidest idea of my life. "Hey I know, I'm gonna resign!"

At that Harry spoke up. "You can't do that! That's exactly what Malfoy wants you to do! You don't want him to think that you're weak, do you?"

He had a point. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'm not gonna quit."

That's how for the rest of the year, I was by some way 'linked' to Malfoy.

The first five months were no bed of roses. Malfoy was unbearable. And our usual bickering were becoming more and more extreme, but like we cared at that time…

"Hey Dirty-blood Head Girl," came his annoying drawl one day, and I instantly cringed. "Stop frolicking with Weasel and Scarhead and come over here. We've got some important work Dumbledore wants done before dusk. So move that behind of yours and let's get going."

I saw Harry and Ron's stiffen and they looked as though they were gonna hit Malfoy. "It's okay guys," I muttered, "it's my problem. See ya."

"Yeah, see you," Harry said, still glaring at Malfoy who never even flinched, but returned him a defiant stare of his own.

Reluctantly, I got up and let the most annoyed and bored expression onto my face. We went out of the Great Hall and right outside the big doors, I asked. "What now?"

"We're going to go and fetch a… a cake from the elves of the castle," Malfoy told me.

"Oh, and _that_'s your important task? Don't tell me you're not big enough to go fetch a _cake_ all by yourself! No… no, you need the –what didja call me again? Yeah – 'dirty-blood Head Girl', to go with you huh?" I told him dryly.

He scowled at me and said in a rather small voice. "I don't know the way to the kitchen, okay? I've never had to fall as low as going in the _kitchens_."

I glared at him and it took me all of my self-control not to hit him. "And what makes you think that _I_ know the way to there?"

"You're a Mudblood, you know those things," he replied as though it were the most normal thing to say.

Yeah, I thought. That was pretty nice.

Without a word, or even a glance at him, I walked straight to the kitchens. I silently cursed him. I assumed he preferred to stay back because I walked into the kitchen alone.  

Dobby the house-elf and friend of Harry's went into a conversation with me. Make that a _mono_logue. After five minutes of trying to ask for the cake, I finally got a word in and he immediately gave the cake to me. It was quite a big double-decker chocolate cake that was way too big for me to carry, but hey, I'm a witch. 

"Wingardium Leviosa" I muttered before getting out of the kitchen, chocolate cake hovering in the air in front of me.

I again did not even look at Malfoy as I got out of the kitchen with the chocolate cake and I started walking… so very firmly. I was quite sure he was right behind me, that aftershave he wore was quite recognizable. "So, what do we do with this now?" I said stopping dead in my tracks and whirling around.

He must've been really close to my heels. 'Cause my sudden stop made him walk right into me. We stumbled and fell hard on our behinds. But that was not all. My wand slipped out of my hand… and the double-decker chocolate creation fell on top of us. Yeah that's right, the cake actually landed on our heads, with a great SPLAT.

For about a minute, we sat there, stunned.

Then I don't know what happened. I know I was supposed to be mad and start blaming it on Malfoy. But I got an uncontrollable urge to…

"Yeah that's _really_ funny," came Malfoy's distinct drawl as he glared at the laughing me through a thick layer of chocolate and frosting. "Do you _know_ how much these robes cost? They'll never be the same."

And I couldn't stop my laughter from doubling over. I was laughing so much my sides were hurting. I mean, honestly, Draco Malfoy, the stuck-up _Slytherin _was there in front of me, covered with chocolate, from head to toe. Quite a show. 

And I remember at one point, when I was meant to think of him as ridicule, having the ghost of the thought that he was quite good-looking. And his eyes… They were one of his best features. Blue, ice blue actually, but the colour of his eyes hinged on his mood anyway.

But it certainly was my mind playing tricks on me. The amount of chocolate around was surely affecting my brain and my thoughts.

"We look like throw-outs from CandyLand, Granger!" Malfoy told me. "And it's all because of you. What will Dumbledore say?"

I kept on laughing.

"Would you stop guffawing Granger?" he said coldly, but his eyes had betrayed him, 'cause when mine fell upon his I saw an amused glint pass through them.

Eventually, he started chuckling too. "It's true that you look kind of… stupid covered with chocolate like that," he said through his laugh.

"And… and… you ha…haven't seen y…your… self," I managed to say.

Soon enough, we were both voicing out how ridicule the other was and the laughing was really starting to hurt my sides.

Finally, laughing-time ended and we both sat there breathing heavily, totally used up. 

"Gosh…" I gasped. "I… need… to… _breath_."

"Yeah… same… goes… for… for… me."

I glanced at him and another fit of giggle came to me but I pushed it down. Malfoy's eyes met mine… and he smiled at me.

Oh God, I thought. So he _does_ know how to smile…

Then he did something I had never expected him to do. He leaned over, "you've got some… some chocolate on your nose," he said, brushing it off with his finger… then he licked it. "Tastes good."

I sat there, frozen by his act. My nose still tingled from the warmth of his finger on my skin.

"I, uh," I'd babbled. Not knowing where to look, I gazed down at myself. "Just look at us. We're… we're a fine… _mess_."

Malfoy got up. "That's right. I agree with you."

I got up too. "What are we gonna tell Dumbledore? For whom was this cake anyway?" I asked.

"No idea," he told me. "He just told me to bring to up to his office."

"Maybe it was someone's birthday or something and… and he's gonna be really mad at us for ruining the cake."

Malfoy pointed his wand at him, muttered 'Scourgify', and the chocolate magically vanished. Then, he turned to me, muttered the same thing and I was cleaned up. "Thank you," I muttered.

"What about the cake?" Malfoy asked, staring at the empty tray on which the double-decker initially was.

I stared at it too. 

"Dumbledore is gonna be mad at us." Malfoy was saying.

"Not if he doesn't know what happened to it," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked, a slight frown on his features.

"Well, if Dumbledore doesn't know anything about the cake… He won't be mad…"

"What do you mean? Of course he will find out… The cake won't be –"

"Unless we bake one ourselves!" I put in the picture.

And I still remember the horrified look Malfoy had given me. "Are you out of your mind? Bake another cake? Why not conjure one up?"

I shook my head at him. "Don't even try, the taste is horrendous, like plastic or something. No it'll be better if we bake one ourselves." I glanced at him. "Unless you don't want to. I'll totally understand, you're a Malfoy. You _never _go in the kitchen."

Malfoy scowled at me. "Are you saying that you think I have not got what it takes to bake a cake? I could do it, single handed and alone."

I snorted. "Yeah, and I'll have to stand close by with a fire extinguisher ready in my hand."

Malfoy smiled. "Maybe that's true."

"Oh you're admitting that I'm right?" I had let out, surprised.

"That will be our little secret." Malfoy winked at me.

What's going _on_? I thought. I just guessed he had the Cold-hearted King had… softened. "So are you coming or not?"

"I'm following you," Malfoy said.

I went into the kitchen again, and this time, Malfoy was right behind me. I had a word with Dobby and he allowed me to used the oven. I conjured up flour, margarine, eggs and all the ingredients needed for the cake.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Malfoy asked me, uncertainly.

"Trust me." I told him conjuring up sugar. "I'm a Muggle born, remember?" I glanced at him. "Well, that's one of those things you won't let me forget so… Nyways, that's how Muggle people make cakes. My aunt showed me how, she's got a bakery."

"A Ba-what?" Malfoy asked.

"A bakery. That's where Muggles buy their bread and some cakes if they want." I patiently explained.  "You know, Muggle people aren't _that_ bad…" he glared at me, "But everyone got his beliefs and you belive what you want. I think we've got everything," I glanced down at the table in front of us. "Except…" I waved and two white aprons appeared in front of me. "Take one."

Malfoy stared at it. "I'm not gonna wear _this_."

I smiled. Typical boy reaction. "But yes you are."

"What's this anyway?" Malfoy asked.

"It's an apron, it helps not to spot your robes."

"Well, there's no way you're making me wear an apron," Malfoy said firmly and trusting it back into my hands.

I handed it to him again. "Yes you are."

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "_Yes_."

            "_No_."

            All the time, the apron did a crazy come and go between us. Finally, I sighed. "Listen Malfoy, if you want to spot your costly, pretty robe then fine. But if you don't," I added mischievously, "that would be just another one of our secrets."

            He gave me a scowl and grabbed it. "I don't want to stain my robes. How do we put that on?"

            I show him by putting on mine. And when he saw how it was gonna look, he hesitated. "For the sake of your robe," I teased, "can't you hear it screaming, 'Oh Malfoy! I've been such a good robe! Don't stain me! Please! Please!' huh?"

            He gave me yet another smile and put it on. I drowned the fit of giggles that was certain to come when I looked at him. But I knew that if I laughed, he'd sulk. "You look great," I gave him thumbs up and had to quickly look away.

            "I look stupid."

            "But then, you always do."

            "Thank you, Granger," he said, dryly.

            "Let's get it going," I said, after a while. "So first we'll sift the flour." I invoked a big bowl and a sieve and held the sieve over the bowl. "Now Malfoy, you're gonna tip the flour in the sieve –this thing I'm holding in my hand –" I explained to his questioning look. "The flour, it's that white powderish thing. No that's _sugar_. Yeah that's it. Pour it in there."

            It's quite difficult to explain what really happened next. All that I know was that a white cloud sudden rose and I found myself coughing what seemed like dust.

            As the cloud faded, I glared at Malfoy through it and breathed in steadily. I raised my hand to my face and rubbed off the thin coat of flour stuck to my skin. "You were supposed to _gently_ pour it, Malfoy. Not _dump_ the whole lot in it!"

            "But you didn't tell me!" He shot back. "How was I supposed to know? You're the expert here."

            I stuck out my tongue at him while scowling. "Right."

            Using magic, I put all the flour back in the packet and Malfoy gently tipped it in the sieve. After the sifting, everything went with the flow and with Malfoy's help, we had finally reached the oven step.

            Soon, the cake was ready and it just needed some decoration. 

            It wasn't as beautiful and big as the smashed cake but it was quite good-looking. After nearly two hours of relentlessness, Malfoy and I were standing in front of a chocolate cake.

            "Ah the fruit of our work," I sighed.

            "Now let's bring it to Dumbledore." Malfoy said, levitating it and starting to go out of the kitchen.

            "Uh, Malfoy?" I said. 

            "What?"

            "Are you planning to go there… like _that_?" I asked him, pointing at his dirty apron and giggling.

            "I was telling myself that I had forgotten something," he said sheepishly. Malfoy had never been embarrassed before and that, again, surprised me.

            I made the aprons disappear and cleaned up the kitchen, and for the second time that day, Malfoy and myself.

            We went to the Professor Dumbledore's office and said the password to the gargoyle. Soon enough, we were in the Headmaster's office.

            The old man was seated at his desk and he smiled up as he saw us.

            "Good Afternoon, Professor." We both said.

            "Well, hello." He replied amiably. "I was expecting you to come sooner. Why, put that on the desk Mister Malfoy."

            Malfoy accomplished.

            There was a bizarre glint in his eyes as he smiled at us. "I sure hope that didn't have any problem baking this cake."

            We gasped in surprise, shocked that he had found out about the cake. But then, he was Albus Dumbledore and if I had thought a bit harder, I would've known that he would be aware of it.

            "I must say, that I am very proud of both of you. And today is a day to remember. Gryffindor and Slytherin. That is just so fantastic." He said giving us both a nod of approval.

            He dismissed us and Malfoy and I were soon walking through the corridors once again. Professor Dumbledore had just brought up one point. Malfoy and I were being _pleasant_ towards each other. How _could _that be?

            "Malfoy?" I let out uncertainly. 

            He glanced at me and I immediately understood that he was asking himself the same thing. "Why aren't we arguing or biting our heads off or something?"

            After a while, he shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you can't fall and be covered with chocolate and fudge and bake a cake with someone, without liking him or her. Whether she is a… non-pure blood or he is a ruthless blonde boy."

            I couldn't believe it. For the first time ever since we had met, he had referred to me as a 'non-pure blood', and that sent a warm tingle straight to my heart. But the amazing part was that he had spoken truth about himself, 'ruthless blonde boy', which meant that he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

            "Know what?" I said. " I think you're right."

            He grinned down at me and I realized that Malfoy was really a good-looking lad… and it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me.

            That's how Draco and I became friends. And before long, he and I had become really close friends. All these times, Draco and I had concentrated on our differences, which was quite sad cause we had much in common. My relationship with Draco had caused fights with Harry and Ron… no I had fights with _Ron_… Harry respected my decisions.

            "Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ron had shouted.

            "Nothing's wrong!"

            "Are you sure? 'Cause that's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He is arrogant, cruel, vain, idiot and evil! You can't be friends with him!" Ron said, heatedly.

            "Of course! Just because you and Harry don't like him, _I_ shouldn't be friends with him, huh? Is that it?" I shot back.

            "But he calls you… _that word_ and you just wipe it off to the bad days and befriend him?" Ron shouted. "Maybe you're under Imperius Curse or something…"

            "Ron, grow up, will you? We just had some difference of opinion, that's all. Draco is a very nice guy and if you only took some time to know him, you'll see that I'm right!" I told him earnestly.

            "But…" Ron started. "Weren't you the one who as complaining about how unfair it was to be with Draco and you were even thinking about quitting your Head Girl post! And don't forget that his father was a Death Eater!"

            "He would never hurt me," I said firmly.

            "How can you be so sure of that?" Ron said skeptically.

            "Because he is my _friend_, Ron." I told him, exasperated. "And I know him well enough to know that he would never hurt me."

Ron turned towards Harry who had not said a word. "Say something Harry!"

            "I've got nothing to say," he said silently.

            "What?" Ron cried out. "Nothing? Harry, Hermione here has gone out of her mind. She is crazy!"

            Harry turned to Ron. "No she isn't. If she wants to be friends with Malfoy, well, why can't she? It's her mind, he body, her… heart. And Hermione's big enough to take her own decisions, Ron. And I respect her decisions…"

            Ron stared at him open mouthed while I silently muttered. "Thank you."

            "But," he turned towards me. "Don't expect me to be friendly towards him just because he's your buddy."

            "Yeah, alright." I said.

            Quite confusing, don't you think? I would've thought that _Harry_ would've flared up and that it would be Ron… well, come to think of it, I would've thought that both of them would be mad. But I had never expected Harry to respect my choice.

            On his side, Draco was meeting quite some obstacle too. The dirty looks the Slytherins –led by Pansy Parkinson –gave us whenever we were together was enough to know that she and Draco had a row.

            "I'm telling you, she's got a thing for you," I told Draco one day.

            "Are you crazy?" Draco looked at me. "She's just a friend and anyway, she's got a thing for every guy in the Slytherins from Montague to Goyle."

            I giggled. "Goyle?"

            Draco smiled at his own comment. "Well, okay, maybe that's a little… blown up. But, I'm telling you. Pansy? Not for me."

            "But she's got a thing for you," I assured him.

            "Mione." He said warningly.

            "Okay, okay, but just look at the way she looks at you. All that… _lust_. It's quite obvious. How can you not have noticed?" I asked quickly, before he could interrupt.

            "Pansy. Does. Not. Fancy. Me." He enunciated.

            "Yeah. Right." I said sarcastically. "Just wait till the seventh year party and we'll see who was right."

            "Granger, just shut up," he said.

            "Alright," I said. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's got a thing for you," I insisted.

            Draco laughed. "You're so unbearable."

            "Like yourself. And that's why you like me," I told him smugly.

            After that, the year passed in a blur. Draco and I had loads of fun and learned heaps of stuff about each other. For instance, he was a fun-loving guy, kind and considerate once you came to know him and that he trusted you.

            Months back, if you had told me that I was gonna become Draco's best friend, I would've laughed in your face and told you to get yourself some treatment. But there we were, having so much fun and liking each other for what he is and who is.

Author's Note- And that's the end of the first chappie!! Liked it? Or not? Review please! 


	2. parvati and lavender work their magic on...

Disclaimer – I solemnly do swear that I own nothing… except the plot, which is mine!! hehey

Author's Note – So here I am again for a second chapter… And thanks for your reviews!! You can't imagine how eager I was when I saw that you appreciated my work!! And honestly, I _live_ for reviews guys! [Get the hint? (ö,)] And hey, I'm having the greatest fun writing this story, so please, please, pleaaaaaaase, don't stop reading and reviewing…

I still find it quite incredible how far we came from being mortal enemies to best buddies… to a now, married couple and eternal lovers.

            But hey, let's not burn the steps! This was only the beginning of our story… So where was I?

            Yeah, Draco and I had a wonderful year together and though the newly found friendship was so fresh and pure, I felt like I'd known him forever and I couldn't even remember why I hated him so much. And I just know he felt the same way. 

            The long-awaited seventh-year dance was announced and all the seventh-years were very excited. I mean, who wouldn't? It would be the guys' last chance to find the courage to walk up to their respective crushes, ask them if they would want to go to the dance with them. And it would also be the chance for the girls to see if their charms had worked on anyone… and be asked to the dance by the guys. 

            Everywhere I went, I heard the Dreadful D-words… Dance… Dates… Dress… To make the story short, things I thought pointless and ridicule. Until…

            I was in the Great Hall, eating with Parvati and Lavender. After yet another fight with him, Ron won't speak to me and I had the feeling that Harry –not wanting to turn his back on his best friend – had thought it would be better to stay with him instead of causing a clash between him and Ron.

            "… With that lovely hairdo I saw in that magazine," Lavender was saying eagerly. "It's gonna be perfect."

            Parvati smiled. "And what are _you_ gonna wear Mione?"

            Taken by surprise, I spilled juice all over myself. Flushing, I grabbed my wand and restored the mess. "Well, I still don't know – "

            "WHAT?" the two girls shouted.

            "Hey!" I frowned. "No need to _screech_ like that. What's wrong with you?"

            "With us? Nothing! But you, yeah, _something's_ wrong. Hermione, the dance is _tomorrow_. How are you _ever _gonna be ready in time?"

            "Don'tcha worry," I said lightly. "I'll just find an old something and slip it on, no big deal."

            "No big deal?" Lavender asked looking at me as thought I was a crazy person. "Hermione, it's our last year at Hogwarts! You've got to look pretty for that special night."

            I rolled my eyes. "Lavender, believe me, I don't see why _I _should look pretty." 

            "For your date of course!" Lavender exclaimed.

            "Who are you going with anyway?" Parvati inquired.

            "Uh, nobody," I blurted, again, taken by surprise.

            "WHAT?" screamed Parvati.

            "Oh, for God's _sake_. Parvati, stop screaming," I said.

            "Sorry," she said ruefully. "It's just that all of us –"

            "_Most_ of us," Lavender corrected glancing at Parvati pointedly, "have got a date for tomorrow."

            I was starting to feel uneasy. "Well, there always are exceptions. And this time it's gonna be me."

            "Well, you might not be for any longer," Lavender said. Her eyes lit up and she jerked her head towards the entrance. "Look who's coming, Mr. Hottie himself."

            "Draco?" I let out, turning around and immediately discerning him at the doors. He saw me, and he walked his to our table. Suddenly, I realized something, "What do you mean 'I might not be for any longer'?"

            But the two girls were not even listening to me.

            "Just look at him," Parvati sighed. "He's such a _babe_."

            "And he's ten times better now that he knows how to smile." Lavender said dreamily.

            "Remember how all he used to do was scowl and be nasty?" Parvati recalled.

            Lavender glanced at me. "You've changed him, Mione. You really did."

            I didn't know what to answer. I, Hermione Granger, had changed Draco Malfoy? Yeah, there _was_ something different about him. 1. He wasn't so rude anymore. 2. He had learned to become self-effacing… well, not _really_ but he was working on it. 3. Well, 3, He was sweet and gentle. He had _definitely _changed… but was I really the cause of it? Fortunately, Draco entered the scene at that precise moment and I silently thanked him for doing so. His timing was perfect. 

"Hey, Mione. Can I have a word?"

            I smiled at him. "Yeah, sure." I turned to my two girl mates. "Sorry girls. Head Girl duties."

            "Yeah no problem," Lavender said, "see you Draco."

            "Bye Draco," Parvati purred.

            Ugh! I thought. Why do they have to act this way? Oh, _great_, now I'm being a jealous fat cow.

            "Yeah, bye," Draco mumbled before leading me out of the Great Hall, leaving behind Parvati, Lavender, their rotten conversation about the dance and my half-eaten dinner.

            Mind you, Draco's just a friend, I told myself. A _very_ close friend but just a friend nonetheless. There's no reason for me to get jealous about my friends finding Draco hot and drooling over him. They have the right to do so.

            We stopped walking when the cheerful chatter of the students was very faint.

            I don't blame them, Draco's hot and I can't deny that, I went on thinking and remembering the one time I had caught a glimpse of his hard, flat stomach. And he's totally gorgeous, just look at his handsome face and amazing eyes.

            "Mione?" came Draco's voice. "Are you listening to me?"

            "Hm?" I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry. I was just… away. What were you saying?"

            "I was just saying, …don't interrupt me until I've finished, okay? …I… I've… been thinking… and the seventh-year dance is supposed to be grand and everyone wants this particular night to be the most memorable and special one of his school year. And I do too. And an unforgettable night can't be special and unique for me, if… if I'm not with you… So, uh, Hermione… would you like to go to the dance? With me?" he finished on a quite hesitant note the speech he had started so valiantly.

            I was so astonished that not a word would come out and I just stood there staring at him like an idiot. I had expected some prefect talk or whatever… but not _this_! Not that I wasn't pleased but… I was kinda shocked. Imagine, your best boy mate comes up to you and says the sweetest thing you never thought _he_'d say and asks you out for a dance. How would you react?

            "Uh, Mione?" he tempted after a while. "I've finished. You can talk now."

            But I still couldn't find my voice. Had he just asked _me_ to the dance? I asked myself. Oh my God… Oh my _God_…

            "I know it's at the last minute and you're not –" 

            "I'd love to," I interrupted, finally saying what I wanted to say. "I'd love to go with you Draco."

            His face broke into a radiant smile and I know it was the mirror image of the look on my face.

            "Jesus Christ!" I said frustrated. "It's official. I've got nothing to wear. Nada, Niente."

            I sure as hell _didn't _want to put on 'an old little something', as I had so nonchalantly told Lavender and Parvati the day before. Not when I had a date with Draco. I didn't know why but I really wanted to look good for him. I ran a hand through my hair. Wrong thing to have done; my hand got stuck in a forest of knots. 

"Arrg!! This stupid bushy hair! Stupid trunk!" I pushed my trunk shut and paced up and down. "Stupid dance! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

            The dance is in about one hour and fifteen… no thirteen minutes and I have not even taken a bath yet, I thought.

            Suddenly I got an idea. Of course, I thought, why haven't I thought about it in the first place? I got out of my Head Girl room and made a beeline to the seventh-year girls' dormitory.

            I pushed open the door and I was only half-surprised to see the girls walking around hysterically, slipping on their gowns and applying their makeup.

            Some of them noticed me and grinned at me. I returned them their smile.

            Parvati and Lavender… Parvati and Lavender… Parvati and La –

            "Hey! Parvati! Lavender!" I waved at the two girls who waved back at me. I gestured them over and the made-up and already dressed girls came over to me. Let's hope that they'll be able to help me…

            "What's going on Mione? Why aren't you in your room getting ready?"

            "I've got a lil' problem and I was hoping you'd help me," I explained my deal to my mates.

            "Don't worry, Mione," Parvati said patting my back. "Lavender here has got an outfit that'll suit you perfectly."

            Lavender looked at Parvati blankly. "I do?"

            "Yeah," Parvati said patiently. "The dress you were going to wear but didn't at the last minute."

            "Oh!" Lavender's face lit up, she nodded and we followed Lavender to her bed. "I brought it last year," she was explaining, her head buried in her trunk, "but I never had a chance to wear it. I was gonna sport it tonight, but at the last time I went shopping, I saw this dress in a window shop and I couldn't resist buying it. I mean I fell in love with it and I just _had _to buy it for tonight. So there you go," she pulled out a light-pink dress and held it in front of me. "This will do perfectly."

            The three of us ran excitedly [yeah, including me. Who would've thought that I would be excited about a _dance_?] to my room and I went straight into the bathroom.

            "Wait!" Parvati exclaimed, before I could close the door. She conjured two bottles and handed them to me. "They are shampoo and conditioner. Use them instead of your regular stuff to wash your hair, k?"

            I grabbed them from her hand and glanced at Parvati. "What's the difference between this one and mine?" I asked.

            "You'll soon find out," Parvati said mysteriously. "Now go take that shower!"

            I gave her a dubious look and scampered off into the bathroom where I took a quick shower [I had no time for a long one]. Fifteen minutes later, I was out, towel wrapped around my body and my hair dripping wet.

            "Good," Parvati said. "Now, you just let us take care of you, girl. Okay?"

            I don't know if that's such a good idea, I thought. Let _them_ take care of me? Parvati and Lavender? I didn't want anything 'too much' and I don't know if these two had the same idea as me. But I nodded anyway.

            Lavender had me sit on a chair she had successfully conjured and was already blow-drying my hair. And I remember thinking what a waste of time this was. My hair could and would _never_ be controlled.

            "Ouch! Lavender, that's _hot_," I complained.

            "Stop grumbling, Mione," Lavender said good-naturedly, but turning the heat degree one knot down anyhow.

            Meanwhile, Parvati had disappeared from my room and I was about to ask where she was when she reappeared holding her makeup gear in her hand.

            "No!" I told her, having to shout because of her noise the blow dryer was causing. "No way you're making me wear these artificial crap!"

            "Come on, Hermione!" Parvati shouted back. "I thought you wanted to look good for Draco?"

            I glared at her while she smiled in fake innocence at me. "Alright, but don't make me look like a clown!"

            "Promise!" Parvati said.

            And soon, I found myself stuck between my two friends: one messing up with my face and the other one busy trying to make my hair look good. Like it was possible!!… Or so I thought.

            After much whining from me, several 'Stop moving!' from Parvati and… uh, to my great surprise, some 'your hair is so _gorgeous_, Hermione!' from Lavender, they had finished with me. They wouldn't even let me take a look at myself in the mirror.

            "When you've put on your dress and your shoes, that's when you'll be able to take a look at yourself," Parvati said fimly.

            "And hey, I didn't know what to do with your hair, Mione," Lavender told me. "I tried everything I knew and I like it best when it's hanging loose, so…"

            I nodded. 

            "Now, please," Parvati said. "Slip on that dress and then we'll see how pretty you look."

            I went into the bathroom and put on the strapless dress. 

            A few minutes later, I was out. And Parvati and Lavender were both staring, slightly opened mouthed at me. 

            "So?" I asked quite uncomfortably.

            "Oh, Mione!" Lavender gushed. "You look simply beautiful!"

            Parvati smiled. "Yeah, you look amazing!"

            After putting on my sling back white shoes, I was ready and quite impatient to see myself at last. Parvati and Lavender seeing my eagerness, found pleasure in making me wait longer.

            "Wait till Draco sees you," Lavender was saying.

            "He'll be falling head over heels!" Parvati burbled.

            "Can I see myself now?" I interrupted.

            They smiled. "Yeah of course."

            "Thank you," I said walking to my full-length mirror near my bed. "You know, I don't know how much to than- Oh my _Gosh_…" I let out as I saw myself in the mirror.

            Was that really Hermione Granger??

            For a start, that wasn't my hair. Mine are bushy, full of knots and rebellious when those on my head right now, why, they were soft and silky. I touched the hair that was cascading over my bare shoulders and my back. Sure enough, they really _were_ my hair. Wonder how Lavender did that… And my face, well, Parvati hadn't made me look like a clown at _all_. Quite conversely, the makeup looked… natural. 

And the dress well there was nothing too extravagant about the dress; it was a plain, simple dress but it really _was_ beautiful. The material looked silky, there were some pleats at the waist, which smoothed down. There was a layer of sheer fabric that went beyond the silky fabric. It was feminine and not too much skin showed, which was good, actually. 

The only thing that was making me recognisable was the silver pendant my mother had given me when I was younger that always hung around my neck.

And without wanting to seem vain, I looked gorgeous.

"So?" Lavender asked eagerly.

I stared at myself and after a while, I succeeded admitting to myself that this was really me. "Oh my _God_!" I cried. "Lavender, Parvati… You're geniuses!!! Thanks so much. How did you do that?"

The two girls smiled at me, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well, it was always in you, Mione," Lavender said. "We just forced your beauty to come out into broad daylight!"

            "And we succeeded! You look even more gorgeous than before," Parvati said. "Draco's going to find it really hard to stop staring at you!"

            I blushed. Wonder if he'll recognise me… 

            "And my hair, Lavender," I said in awe and amazement. "How did you do that?"

            "Well, the shampoo Parvati gave you did the work, really." Lavender said humbly. "I just blow-dried. And anyway, I always had that itch to make your hair go straight…"

            "No one will recognise you at the dance, Mione," Parvati told me.__

            "Speaking of which, I think we should go," Lavender said. "We're already late."

            I took a last look at myself in the mirror and followed the girls out; I had a feeling that night was going to be wonderful!

Author's note – End of second chappie!! Hope you liked it… You know what to do now, and that's reviewing… =) and in advance sorry for all the mistakes I made, if there's any. I honestly, sincerely, genuinely didn't do it on purpose…=)


	3. the dance

Disclaimer – See that big I own nothing…?? No? Well, I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note – Wow… WOW!!! Are these reviews for… for _me_? *****check*** **YES!!!! Oh, thank you so _much_!!!!!! You really are the best guys!! *big toothy grin* Your support means a whole lot to me… THANK YOU…

And btw, I'm so sorry I took so much time to update, I was somewhat… busy. And yeah… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!… It's tardy, I know but hey, better late than never!! (ö,) with lots of luvies, huggies and uh… kissies… hihi…

On with the story…

Wonder what Draco will think about me… I questioned myself on my way to the Great Hall. Then another little voice answered, why _should_ you care? He's your friend. I'm sure he won't even notice the change in you. 

He won't notice? The first voice retorted. How can he _not_? I mean my transformation is very… sort of _obvious_. He isn't _blind_, is he?

            I walked into the Great Hall and gasped. The decorations were simply incredible! Just like in the Prom pictures my American cousin showed me during the holidays, in better. I think I'd never seen the Great Hall look this great…

            I took in each detail of the room, from the colouful decorations to the large dance floor. Then I looked around looking for Draco. He was nowhere to be seen. All around me, the seventh-years were walking in pairs. I noticed the several lewd looks I got from the guys and I was feeling quite uneasy. I wasn't used to getting so much attention. I walked around, looking for Draco.

            I saw Harry walking hand in hand with Ginny and I went to chat with them.

            "Hey you two!" I said.

            My two friends frowned at me. "I'm sorry do we know you?" Ginny asked.

            "Of course, it's me!" I said. When they still looked blankly at me, I exclaimed, "Hermione!"

            "Hermione?" Harry said looking around. "Where?"

            I had to laugh. "I'm right in front of you, idiot! _I_ am Hemione!"

            Ginny gasped and Harry gaped at me.

            "Mione!" Ginny cried. "Man! What happened to you?"

            "Well, nothing much, except that I decided to look pretty for tonight," I told her.

            "You look really great!" Harry said, and Ginny nodded wildly to prove the point.

            "Thank you," I said. I wasn't inured to getting so much praise about… come to think of it people never praised me.

            "You're alone?" Ginny asked me. 

            "Uh, no, I mean yeah," I said. "Wait… I _am_ alone right now but Draco's supposed to be with me, so…"

            "I see," Ginny said.

            "Ron's coming," Harry warned. "He's still a bit _touchy_ about the Malfoy issue, so avoid the subject."

            We nodded as Ron appeared at Harry's side.

            "Hey you two!" he grinned not noticing me. "I've got something important to tell you!"

            "Hey Ron," they said in unison.

            "Hello Ron," I said in quite warily.

            "Not now Hermione," he said impatiently, casting one single glance and returning his attention to Harry and Ginny… Then he looked at me again, "HERMIONE??" he cried.

            "Yeah I know I look different." I said.

            Ron stared. "You look… you look… you look _pretty_."

            Ginny slapped his shoulder. "Ron!"

            "Ouch! I mean, uh, you look… better than usual," he corrected rubbing his shoulder.

            "Thank you," I smiled.

            "What was it you had to tell us?" Harry asked.

            "Well, uh I'd like you to meet Crystal Parker," he said gesturing towards a pretty brunette, whom I had not noticed. But by the look of it, she had been there for quite a while. "She's a fifth-year Ravenclaw. I think you know her Gin?"

            "Yeah," Ginny grinned at her friend.

            "Hello," Harry told her. "I am – "

            "Harry Potter," she said, her eyes flicking towards his scar. "I know."

            Poor Harry, I thought. I wouldn't have liked being him. No way in hell would I have been able to bear all these looks and whispers.

            "I'm Hermione Granger," I told her. "Glad to meet ya."

            I talked to them for a while and then told myself I'd better go find Draco. I left my friends and continued looking for him.       

            Where _is_ he? I asked myself for the millionth time.

            At last, I spotted him near the refreshment table where there was a large fountain-like bowl and Butterbeer was spilling out where water should be pouring out. Quite impressive.

            He had his back turned to me, but I saw that he had company. Pansy Parkinson was in deep conversation with him. And I also understood that she was in full flirting mode, 'cause she made sure she flipped her hair every now and then, she also did not leave out touching his arm once or twice in a while and each of her sentences were punctuated by a stupid giggle. How absurd, I thought.

            I was dying to be able to see Draco's face or better – hear his thoughts.

            And I had _told_ him that Parkinson had a thing for him, I thought triumphantly.

            I waited for some time, watched and stifled a giggle when I saw him run a hand over the back of his neck. He always did that when he was fed up. Time to save Malfoy, I told myself marching up to them. It's a shame he's so bored considering the fact that they're supposed to be friends.

            "There you are Draco!" I said cheerfully. "I've been waiting for you at the entrance for hours!"

            Pansy and Draco swiveled their heads towards me and both their jaws dropped to the ground.

            "Granger?" Pansy croaked.

            "Yes?" I pressed.

            "Merlin's Beard! It's really you!" Pansy said. "How did… When did… Who…?"

            I frowned at her. " 'How did? When did? Who?' Unless you expect me to read your mind, I'm sorry I can't answer your questions Parkinson."

            She scowled at me. "Just drop it. Just because you've changed appearance doesn't mean you're not the crank Know-It-All. Want me to tell you something? Just stop hanging around Draco, your company's had bad influence on him. When you two hated each other, life was better."

            "I don't recall answering 'yes' to your question, so just go to hell," I spat. "Just admit it: you're jealous."

            "Me? Jealous? Of you?" she spat.

            "Obviously," I retorted.

            "Listen you grubby little Mudblood," she spluttered, seemingly having lost her calm. "I – You – "

            I sensed that Draco stiffened and I smiled inwardly. A year ago, _he_ was the one treating me like that.

            I looked at Pansy contemptibly and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I provoked. "I'm waiting for you Parkinson."

            From the corner of my eyes, I saw her clench her fists. Draco must've seen it too 'cause he interfered between us.

            "Come on Pansy, just drop it. Okay?"

            Pansy glanced at him. "She's changed you too much Draco. I can't believe you are siding with her. I can't believe you let her change you. You've become as worthless as her."

            Draco glared at her. "You don't even _know_ her, so stop being such a child and grow up. I can tell you that she's worthwhile. More than you anyway," he spat. 

            Pansy's face contorted with rage and she let out a cry of frustration that caught the attention of several by-standers. "BUT SHE"S A MUDBLOOD DRACO!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN – "

            "You call her that word again and I _swear_ that you'll be sorry you even thought about it. Caught that?" Draco said dangerously through gritted teeth. I could tell he was fighting not to punch her.

            Pansy was so surprised by that threat that she was speechless.

            I guess Draco didn't want to make his old friend feel… rejected so he said in a softer tone. "We talked about it Pansy and you know how I feel about it. _I_ choose my friends, neither you, nor Snape, nor… my… father will stop me from being friends with her."

            "Fine," she said, stomping off. "Just fine."

            I watched her walk angrily away. "I told you she had a thing for you…"

            "The hell with Pansy, Mione!!" He told me. "We have more important issues. What happened to you? And your hair? And your face?"

            I was taken aback. So, he didn't like it? … "You… you don't like it?" I asked in a small voice. "I… I well, I'll just have to… I don't know, I won't u-use that thing Parvati gave me and… I won't ever use makeup again. I – why are you smiling?"

            He chuckled. "You thought I had a problem with your look? I was just… surprised, I guess. Sorry if I was tactless. You… you look gorgeous Hermione." His fingers ever so lightly touched my cheek and I couldn't stop that thrill from going down my spine.

            "Thank you!" I told him breathlessly. "You look gorgeous too. Umm, you know, in a man kind of way."

            He laughed and I relaxed. "Thanks. So you want something to drink? There's Butterbeer, Butterbeer and let's see… Butterbeer."

            "Butterbeer sounds good," I laughed.

            Pretty soon, Pansy was well forgotten. Several couples were slow dancing on the dance floor, including Harry and Ginny and Ron and that Crystal girl. Harry was whispering sweet nothings in Ginny's ear making her smile with delight and Ron… well, Ron seemed incapable to utter a single word and he and Crystal were dancing in silence.

            I guess I was kind of staring hard at the two couples 'cause… 

            "Er… do you want to dance?" Draco asked me.

            "With you?" I asked surprised. Oh stupid me, I immediately scolded myself.

            "No," he replied sarcastically, "with that fat guy over there, you know, near the window?"

            I laughed. "I'd love to dance with _you_."

            He grinned at me and got up from his seat. He took my hand sending my heart beating at a hundred per hour. I let him lead me to the dance floor and I was too nervous to even think about anything. Oh, it's just a dance with Draco, I thought. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. There you've done it, I'm taking it lightly, I reassured myself as I felt my blood popping and fizzing in my veins as he placed his hands at my waist. _Very _lightly

            I breathed in steadily to calm down my stupid, uncontrollable nerves expecting fresh air. But what I smelled was more like his oh-so-good-smelling cologne, which made me feel giddy.

            Why am I feeling like that? I asked myself. We are buddies.

            "I bet Pansy would kill to be in my place," I said, blurting out the first thing that came into my mind. I guessed starting a friendly conservation would make this friendly dance feel more like a… friendly dance.

            He laughed. "I'd rather be killed by her than dance with her."

            I chuckled, loosening my tensed nerves. "Are you sure you were friends?"

            "Well, she's changed a lot since I started seeing you and I think friends are supposed to respect your decisions and all. She didn't."

            "Right."

            "I can't believe it's our last week at Hogwarts already," he told me.

            "I thought you wanted to 'get out of here as soon as possible'." I teased.

            He smiled. "Yeah, but I guess I came to… sort of… _like_ school." He told me.

            "Yeah, you like school 'cause you're this sort of… _Evil Guru_ everyone's scared of and who is venerated by everyone. Huh?" I smiled.

            "Yeah, that's part of it," he told me.

            "And the other part is because despite the evil part, all the girls find you hot and handsome and are helplessly attracted. Am I right, or I am right?" I grinned.

            "Yeah." He replied complacently. "My life is just that. Getting the top grades. Being worshiped by everyone. Having hordes of girls after me. Waking up and finding out how handsome I am over and over again…"

            I made a face. "Does vain, overconfident and conceited tell you something?"

            "Yeah…" he said thoughtfully. "Sounds a lot like… why, it sounds a lot like you!"

            "I'll get you one day for that one Malfoy!" I told him laughing.

            "I'll be waiting for you on two firm feet!" he replied.

            "Seriously, I think I can't believe that our school days are already over too. I wish it could last longer. Like a journey that never ends." I told him, glancing around at the Great Hall. "I'm gonna miss all this so much."

            I returned my eyes back on him and for a moment I forgot to breath. I found myself staring back into Draco's blue eyes. But I don't really know if they're blue, really. There's something so mysterious about those eyes of his. Tonight, were blue, really light blue with almost a touch of silver. Come on, I urged myself, inspire! Breathe! NOW!!

            I took in a deep breath and forced myself to look away. I had to look away. If I continued to stare like that, I'm afraid I'm gonna faint. I closed my eyes unable to think of what was happening to me.

            "Hermione?" he whispered.

            I opened my eyes and found Draco's handsome face millimeters away from mine. My heart helplessly failed in my chest and all the air rush out of me. Man, those eyes are incredible, I thought in complete awe, for a moment forgetting that we were just friends. "Hm?"

            "I am going to kiss now," he said quietly.

            My mind went blank and I couldn't have answered even if I wanted to. So instead, I closed the distance between us and touched my lips with his, completely forgetting the friends rule. The moment I did, I felt my knees give out under me and I'm sure that if Draco hadn't been holding me, I would've fallen.

            For the first time in my whole life, I understood what an out-of-body experience meant. I was leaving myself. Floating somewhere between bliss and ecstasy.

            And as far as I was concerned, I didn't really care if I never came back down.

Author's Note – So? What do you think? Hope you liked it… let me know!!=)


	4. is fate really that cruel?

DISCLAIMER – I own NOTHING…

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Here I am, back with a new chappie!! Hope you'll Njoy it and I glad that you liked the previous one. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! And thank you for believing in me so much… You're simply the BEST!=)

After graduation, I got a job at St. Mungo's Hospital as a Healer and Draco well, that's the least fun chapter of our story…

            "New York?" I shouted, frustration creeping inside of me.

            Draco looked at me with a pained expression on his face. "New York." He confirmed.

I got up and started pacing in front of him. Draco got up and tried to stop me but I shrugged his hands away.

"Do you believe what you just told me, Draco?" I said bringing a hand to my head. 

"Come on baby," Draco said. "It not easy for me either."

"Now don't you 'baby' me," I told him. "You're thinking about accepting a job a _America_, Draco. Thousands of miles away from England… away from me. And you just _know_ you can't apparate over long distances."

"We'll find a way to see each other regularly I'll write to you, We'll use Floo Networks and, I don't know." He said. "But Mione, this is the opportunity of a _lifetime_. I've been praying for this job for months now. I can't just let it slip away."

I ignored the lump that was forming in my throat and shook my tears away. "I know I should let you go and do what you want to do," I said in a strangled voice. "You're happy with this job and all and seeing you happy makes me happy. But I can't stand the fact that I'll have to be without you. You're glad about it, but what about me?"

I glanced at him, tears misting my vision. "I love you so much," I said. "And during these few months that we were together I became so very fond of you and I don't even have to try living without you cause I know that I can't. I can't live without you, Draco. I'm weak."

"You're not," Draco said, brushing my tears away. "You're the strongest woman I've ever encountered. You've lived through all my nasty remarks for six years, Granger," he added lightheartedly, trying to cheer me up.

But instead, that made me cry harder. "Come on," he said taking me in his arms. "Don't cry. I'll be back for holidays and I promise you that we'll keep in touch."

"H – How c – can y – you… be… s – so sure?" I hiccupped. "L – Long dis – distance relationship al – almost n – never w – work…"

"I'm sure of it because I love you, Hermione." He said, lightly kissing me. "I love you."

            I accompanied Draco to the airport a few weeks later. Draco held me close to him as we walked towards the airport doors. If only he could just keep me close to him like this till the end of time. I'm gonna die, I thought miserably.

I would've given everything for another day with him. But unfortunately, he really had to go and my job obligations wouldn't allow me to go with him even for just a week. 

I tensed up as we approached the gate 37. The doors through which he was gonna disappear. And I just knew that I wasn't going to see again. Not for a very, very long time. Think he sensed my agony cause he tightened his grip around my waist. We reached the gate and an announcement was made.

**"Your attention please, all the passengers of the flight for New York, Boeing 878 are requested to present their ticket to the gate 37 and board the plane, thank you."**

My insides gave a hard squeeze and I felt sick. Draco looked down at me. His blond hair was shining in the bright morning sun. And his crystal blue eyes were striking and matched his sky blue sweatshirt perfectly. I looked through the glass windows. The sky was blue, the sun was high up and the birds were chirping. It shouldn't be so. If the weather corresponded my mood, the sky would be gray and cloudy, rain would be tumbling down and forming rivers down the roads and there would be lightening and thunder.

But then again, lately, nothing was going my way.

I looked at him. The sad and broken expression on his face was almost unbearable and I felt a lump form in my throat. I tried to swallow it but it just wouldn't go away. How was I ever gonna get through this?

"I've," he said in a broken voice. "I've gotta go now, sweetheart."

I looked up at him; my usually warm brown eyes, which sparkled with life, felt dull and sad. "Okay," I said softly.

I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. "I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too."

"Goodbye," he said, gently pulling me to him and holding me close to his heart.

"Bye Draco," I gave him a weak smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

He gave me another kiss. There was nothing gentle about it. It was almost desperate and as he rubbed my cheek, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I had promised I wouldn't cry but I could help it anymore.

He released me and I looked at the ground. He jerked my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "I'll come back," he said gently. 

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and smiled faintly at him. "I know," I said my voice almost unrecognizable.

He smiled at me. Then gave me a last kiss and walked to the gate. I watched my love walk through the doors and stared after him. Wanting to hold him in my arms one last time before he went away. Before he went away for a very, very long time. Unwanted tears began to roll down my cheeks. I loved him so much and yet, the cruel fate had to bring us apart. 

            We went through seven months of intense owl post and Floo Network communication and all that stuff. Each time I saw him, or heard from him, I felt exultant… but it wasn't the same as seeing him in real, in three-dimension. But, it started to get boring and the letter and everything started to stop coming in quantity, until it was only once a month I heard from him and then once every six months. And then once a year, that is, Christmas day.

            Apparently he was busy, but so was I so I didn't really mind. Being a Healer took a large amount of time and I didn't have time to think about why he didn't write so often now. Or maybe I was so disappointed I preferred not to think about it much. So I concentrated on my job. The only time when I had the courage to let myself think about him was on Valentine's Day.

            "Good Night, Joe," I called as I passed near the reception.

            "Going home already?" the elderly receptionist smiled at me.

            "Yes," I replied. "This big company is organizing a Valentine Party tonight and I'm invited."

            "Cool," Joe replied. "Have fun then, Miss Granger. And Happy Valentine's day!"

            "Thank-you Joe, same goes for you," I smiled.

            Five years had passed since Draco had gone through gate 37 and disappeared from my life. I had never stopped thinking about him, but there was nothing much I could do about it.There had been no other man after Draco. Nobody serious anyway.

            My professional life was better than my love life. I had become like one of the best Healer's at St. Mungo's with an international reputation.

            I got out in the cold streets and made my way to my apartment. A cozy little apartment with everything I needed I had just bought three years ago. I quickly showered; blow dried my hair and put on my black dress.

            Valentine dinners were such a drag but it was a duty to attend them. I grab my wand and disapparated from my living room just to apparate a few seconds later in front of high and big doors. Two guards were posted in front of the doors. I presented them my invitation card and they welcomed me.

            As I entered the room, I immediately felt a bit self-conscious. There were couples everywhere. Damn it, I thought. Valentine parties are supposed to be for singles you guys. I brushed it off and went to say hello to some old acquaintances.

            After that I started feeling a bit bored. Yes! I mentally shouted. I broke last years record by five minutes. Cool, we'll see next year how it's gonna be.

            The opening notes of a very familiar song started playing and I instantly felt melancholic. Oh no, I thought. Not this song. It was the song on which Draco and I had danced at the seventh-years dance.

            I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. Really cool, I thought. Our song is playing and he isn't even there with me.

            I wanted to cry right then and there but I wouldn't allow myself to. Enough crying for someone who won't come back.

            He will, the little voice of faith and hope said. He promised he would.

            The voice of despair said, but it's been five years and I'm still waiting like an idiot. I'm not even sure he still thinks about me. After all, we agreed that it would be okay to see other people. 

But it's not as though we broke up… huh? The other voice asked.

Sure, despair-voice retorted. Since when haven't you heard from him? Since _Christmas_, girl. And it was just a simple card with a _To Hermione… Merry Christmas… Love Draco._ Nothing more. If you were still together I don't think that's all he would've –

My thoughts were then interrupted…

            "May I have this dance, Miss?"

            I looked in the direction of my interlocutor and was about to come up with a polite refusal but I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw those blue, blue eyes smiling mischievously at me.

            "Draco?!" I let out, breathless.

            "Hello Hermione." He smiled.

            "Oh my GOD!" I shouted, falling in his arms. "What are you doing here? Since when are you here?"

            He returned me my hug. But then I felt stupid and all my frustration and bitterness came up to the surface.

            I pushed him back and frowned at him. "Why didn't you call me? Why don't you owl post anymore? And why the hell didn't you tell me you are coming back? I'll never forgive you for not keeping in touch anymore."

            "Hey, as far as I can remember, I don't get much post from you either!" Draco told me. "But I'm sorry, I know I didn't write much. I was somewhat busy."

            I scowl at him for a few more seconds but then, I couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corners of my lips. It was like they had a mind of their own. "I'm so glad you're here!!! Since when are you here?"

            "Since just now," he replied.

            "How come you're attending this stupid party?" I asked. I noticed several heads turn towards me and they gave me some nasty look. "Did I really talk _that_ loud?" I asked in a hushed voice.

            Draco laughed. "I've been invited too. You know, I've acquired quite a good reputation since." He told me smugly.

            "Yeah, I bet you did." I said rolling my eyes at him. "For how long are you here? Please don't say you're going back tonight. Please don't say so, please don't say so."

            "Actually, I've asked for a… transfer and you know that I'm a model employee and that no one can say no to an archetypal worker…"

            I squealed with joy and fell into his arms once again. This was _so_ unbelievable. Fate wasn't _that _cruel after all. It's was just that it couldn't making good things happening to me. It had to let me go through some harsh times in order for me to be able to know the true value of what life has set aside for me.

            "You haven't changed a bit, Mione," he told me, his eyes sparkling.

            I smiled at him. Not being able to believe my luck.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Draco said. "Wanna dance?"

            "Sure!"

            And just like the first time, he led me the dance floor and we danced like the very first time: shyly, almost nervously.

            "It's been so long since I last saw you," Draco said.

            "An eternity." I agreed. "You see, since you haven't been here for Christmas and Easter and my birthday nor have you had the decency to write to tell me if… if…" _If you still cared about you. If I'm still the one. If you still loved me_, I wanted to say. "If you're alright I though you might've been dead or something," I finished lamely. "Okay, so I'm going to stop talking now."

            "You're babbling, Hermione." Draco laughed.

            "Okay, okay, no more babbling. I'm gonna stop babbling. No more babbling from now on. From the second I say stop, I'm gonna stop babbling –"

            "Hermione, it's okay, really," Draco said. "You babble only when you're nervous."

            "And your point is?"

            "I'm glad to still have this effect on you." Draco said.

            I took in a sharp intake of breath. "You will always have this effect on me Draco. But the real question is, do I still provoke the same feelings I did back then on you, today?"

            Very slowly, he bent down and gently brushed his lips against mine sending shivers up and down my spine.

            "Is that enough of an answer?" he whispered against my lips.

            "Uh," I breathed. "I… I think I didn't quite… understand. Mind repeating?"

            He smiled. And pulled my mouth back to his, granting my wish.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – That's all for today, folks! Hope you liked it. I didn't want Draco and Hermione's separation to last chapters and chapters, hope you get my point. See? It's practical, the get separated and get together again… ALL IN ONE! =P hehey… Neways… hope this chapter is good enough for you. PLEASE review…


	5. lets dance forever

DISCLAIMER – I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay, I admit, I was busy. Very, very, very, very busy!! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner… Neways hope you don't mind, and thanks for reviewing!!!=)

Ahhh… I think I'm getting to the best part of our story… I always liked this part of my life and I'll keep it cherished forever and ever in my heart.

It was early morning. The apartment was a real mess from the party Draco had thrown the night before for my birthday. I opened my eyes just a slit and groaned. My head ached and I so wanted to sleep some more. Yeah. I Think I'll sleep some more, I thought. I closed my eyes.

"Wake up, Sunshine," came Draco's cheerful voice from the doorstep of the room.

"Go away," I murmured groggily, burying my head deep in my pillow. She was tired. So tired.

"Come on," Draco coaxed. "We've got some major cleaning up to catch up with."

"I aged one year older yesterday. Understand me, my body isn't responding the same way it was yesterday morning, when I was still young." I said.

Draco chuckled. "Hermione. You're 25. You're young and gorgeous and very fit. So get your butt out of this bed and let's get going."

"Hello Mr. Romantic," I said sarcastically, throwing the blanket off me. "That's a very great way to get me out of bed."

"I know." He laughed. "Come on, be quick."

"Draco, love, no matter how much I love you. I can't go quicker than that. I'm groggy and cranky. I have to take a shower and have breakfast. It's like that with me in the morning; I'm not me until I have breakfast and a cup of coffee."

"Your flat is a real mess. And I just thought that if you wanted to have it cleaned up before evening, we'd better start now."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll do as quick as possible. Fifteen minutes. Give me fifteen minutes."

Cleaning up took us longer than expected. As I washed the plates and glasses, I asked Draco a question.

"Remind me why we cant just sort of like _zap_ everything back into place?"

Draco, who was replacing the sofas in their right places, paused and glanced up at me. "Because it's Sunday, our 'no-magic' day. Remember that pact we made about we would not use magic on Sundays and live like muggle-borns?"

"Ah. And remind me why you chose do throw the party on a Saturday, when you knew we couldn't clean up using magic the following day?"

"Because your birthday's on a Saturday this year."

"Right."

"Anything else?" He quizzed.

"No, I'll let you know when I there's something else."

At 6 o'clock, the two of us were slumped onto the couch, exhausted and tired. It was starting to get dark outside. The sky had turned purple as the last rays of light disappeared.

"Being 25 is very tiring," I said.

"Stop complaining about your age, will you? I'm 25 too if you didn't know."

"Okay. Okay. I'm wretched. That's all."

"Oh, same goes for me, love."

"I guess I'll just sit here for the next century. It's the first time I make so much effort in a day," I told him.

I watched warily as he switched off the lights of the living room. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you want to dance?" He suddenly asked.

I stared at him. "Are you sort of _out of your mind_?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Did you just catch what I said? Tired, wretched, exhausted. Does that ring any bells?"

He got on his feet and grinned. "Come on," He tugged at my hands.

I knew it was no use to argue. When Mr. Draco malfoy wanted something – _anything,_ he had. In whatever twisted way he used.

"Okay, but only one dance, I am not joking when I say that I'm tired."

"Only one dance is fine. That's all I need." He said, taking me in his arms.

"There's no music," I Said. How can we dance?"

"We don't need music." He whispered.

I simply nodded. When he was so close to me, I never really could _think_. My mind always went _blank_. And I refused to believe that this was happening to me. I was too afraid that if I did believe that this was happening, I'd wake up from this dream and go back to fifth year in Hogwarts.

I didn't want that to happen.

I was feeling too comfortable and good in his arms.

We slow danced to some unheard, imaginary music for a couple of minutes his eyes never leaving mine.

Then he suddenly fell to the ground.

Thinking that he was sick or something. I got on my knees too. "Are you alright??" I asked frightened and concerned. After all, after such a day, anything could happen.

"No. This shouldn't be this way! Stand up. I mean, yes I'm all right. Now get up." He told me.

"Are you sure? I could call a Healer or –"

"I am alright Herm." He told me. "Just get back on your feet."

I frowned and did as I was told. "I don't understand."

He took my hands in his and stared up at me. "Hermione don't interrupt me till I finish, okay? You see, years back, if someone had told me that I would fall in love with you, I'd have told him that he was out of his mind and recommended him a very good asylum." He paused and I giggled. "But the thing is, I think the impossible happened. There's a thin line between hate and love and I think we're the living proof of this quote. I fell in love with you in some way and you're the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I love you Hermione. Not only for what you have become to be, an inside-out beautiful woman, but for who I am when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I'm not Malfoy, but _Draco_. You are just the best that happenned to me. And I can't imagine my future life without you, love. So, uh…" he slipped his hand in his pocket and took out a small, velvet box. He opened it and revealed a small, simple silver ring with just a single diamond on it. It was simple, elegant and gorgeous,

I was taken aback, pleasantly surprised, panic-stricken and all sorts of mixed feelings invaded me. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my _GAWD_.

"Hermione Granger…Will you marry me?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. I thought quickly. I didn't know what to do, what you say. All that I knew is that all he had just said, I could say it back to him. I loved him. More than anything and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I'll marry you Draco."

He grinned at me widely and slipped the ring in my finger. Then he got up and lifted me off my feet, kissing me.

It was the best day of my life. I'M GONNA MARRY DRACO!!!!I thought giddily…

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay, short chapter, I admit, but that's all I can give you right no. I've got some homework to finish and some serious revision to catch up with… cringe…I've got a test tomorrow…I'm really sorry…But review anyway, please and tell me what you think about this chapter…


	6. my forever and always

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing…except the plot!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay!! Don't kill me!!!...or you'll never know the end!!! I know…looks down sheepishly I haven't updated for a long long long long while…I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I was just very busy with loads of projects and tests and…and…stuff!!! Don't hate me please!!!**

**…Anyway…thanks for ALL your reviews!**

**I'm so excited!!! In this chapter, Draco and Mione are marrying!!!!!!! At LAST!!!**

The wedding bells rang merrily and I can still here them as if it were yesterday…or even a few hours ago.

There probably wasn't another day when I felt more like a princess. I didn't need a castle or a white stallion to feel like I was in a fairy tale…Draco was enough.

I heard the bridal march start and my father smiled at me as he held out his arm at me. "Ready?" He asked.

I eagerly wrapped my arm around his and grinned. "More than ever," I replied, holding my white dress so as not to trip over them.

My father kissed my forehead, knowing that it was the last time he was having me all to himself. Soon, I won't be Hermione Granger, Ian Granger's daughter. I'll be Hermione Malfoy, Ian Granger's daughter and Draco Malfoy's wife. I saw his eyes glistening with tears as whispered, "I love you, sugar."

I swallowed my own tears. "I love you too, daddy," I replied. "No matter to whom I'm promised, you'll always be my father."

He squeezed my arm as we walked together down the aisle to Draco. The aisle seats were shimmering with white flowers and tiny fairy's flying around them. It was just magical.

Several people were smiling at my dad and me. And I politely acknowledged them.

I saw Harry and Ron in the front rows and smiled brightly at them. They smiled back at me and waved. Harry gave me thumbs up and I choked a chuckle. I had never thought that Harry and Ron would finally agree to come. I had never thought that they would finally come to the fact that I was in love with Draco.

And yet they did, even Ron finally saw that Draco's love for me was pure.

And they had also agreed that all that mattered was that he made me happy. And I _was_ happy. I am.

I looked at Draco who was standing restlessly down the aisle, occasionally running his hand at the back of his neck.

Dad offered him my hand to Draco and he took it. He gave Draco a manly hug and I'm sure he heard him say, 'take good care of my girl.'

Our eyes met and it was as though time stood still. It was like the first time I had realized that Draco was in fact a charming person, my perfect boy.

And like a tidal wave, in crashed upon me why I loved him so much.

It was so clear and at the same time so imprecise why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. The reasons were so many and at the same time, it all came back to one thing: I loved him more than life.

The celebrant said the prayers. He blessed the wedding rings that Leroy Black, Draco's little cousin and our pageboy was holding. Soon, it was time to exchange our vows.

Draco took my hand and I felt the hairs on my arms stand up at the contact and gave him a small smile. He gave me a small, nervous smile.

He took a ring and twiddled with it as he repeated after the priest.

"I, Draco Malfoy," he swallowed as he started to slip the ring down my fourth finger. "…take you Hermione Granger… to be my wedded wife… To have and to hold… from this day forward…" He glanced up at me and I saw in his crystal blue eyes, how much he meant all he was saying. "…for better, for worse… for richer, for poorer… in sickness or in health… to love and to cherish… 'till death do us part… And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

I smiled to myself as I took the one ring that was left and took Draco's left hand – the one that was closest to his heart. The heart I knew I wanted to have forever.

"I, Hermione Granger," I repeated after the celebrant. "…take you Draco Malfoy… to be my wedded husband… To have and to hold… from this day forward… for better, for worse… for richer, for poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish… 'till death do us part… And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The celebrant smiled and said, "You may kiss your bride."

Draco smiled down at me and bent down to kiss me. And at last, I felt complete. The cheers from our friends and relatives faded away as we sealed our promises with this kiss. I was his. He was mine.

We are two hearts and two souls beating at the same time. Two hearts and two souls that had never meant to love each other, but destined to be together. Two hearts and two souls beating for each other.

When we broke apart, the preacher smiled even more and addressed to the guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy."

_**sigh**_…I am so happy. I mean, being married to Draco is…so wowing. It's like it was my ultimate goal in life…and in achieving it, I feel so complete…

Mind you, marrying him wasn't my ultimate goal as a teenager…I mean, _really_…He _so_ used to ill-treat me!

But I learnt that inside of everyone, hid a special person. And when I discovered that special part of Draco I just knew he was the one for me. That he was the one who will make me happy. that he was the_ only _one I ever wanted.

I can't say that he is perfect. Nobody's really perfect, but here's my guess… I believe that everyone in this world has a soul mate out there and that to each other, they'll be perfect. I mean, someone may not be perfect to everybody but to that _one_ person he'll be perfect, see? Like he'll see only the best part of her, but also learn to live with the other un-perfect parts of her.

And I learned to live with these not-so-beautiful parts of him. And I still love him, I love him for _all_ he is. He wouldn't Draco without his imperfections, anyway.

I know that our hearts beat in unison and that when one of them will stop beating, the other will falter too.

He is my soul mate, my lover, my friend…my husband...

I love him.

He is the hope that carries me...The dream that gives me power...My light in the darkest nights...My shadow in the most blinding lights...

I'm blessed by the heavens to have him by my side...blessed for the warm touch of his hand, the blue depth of his gaze upon mine, his unspoken gift of understanding and the wild beating of his heart against mine.

...And I don't regret for one single second for giving him my heart, all my promises, my forever and always…

-The End-

**Author's Note – I don't know…I think it's pretty short for a chapter…no? yes…sigh…It's just that…I had no idea what to write…And I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations…Just let me know what you thought about it…**

**And thanks for supporting me and So patiently waiting for me to update!!**

**HUGE HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!!!**


End file.
